


Пять утра по времени Сент-Луиса /  Five AM, St. Louis Time

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, mornings are evil, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Разбудите Дина в пять утра.Пропущенная сцена из 1.06. "Кожа"/ "Skin"Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 10
Kudos: 4





	Пять утра по времени Сент-Луиса /  Five AM, St. Louis Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five AM, St. Louis Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985590) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Дин.  
— ...хр..пф.  
— Дин, ну же. Вставай.  
— ...м... Всав... уезжаем? прям щас?  
— Не совсем.  
— Чё? шухер?..  
— Нет, никаких копов. Я...  
— Тгда какого?..  
— Я хочу ещё раз съездить осмотреть место преступления.  
— ... а скока вре?..  
— Э... пять. Без четверти.  
— Утр?..  
— Ну... да. Просто я подумал...  
— ...хр..пф…  
— Да проснись же ты.  
— …ну какого, Сэм... Это жестоко... Отвянь.  
— Мне кажется, нам правда надо съездить туда и...  
— Да что ж тебе не спится-то?  
— Не могу.  
— Господи. Кто тебя превратил в этого гребаного жаворонка и как мне его найти и убить?  
— ... а... ну, в Стэнфорде... мы с Джесс по утрам...  
— Ладно, проехали.  
— Они же мои друзья.  
— .... ну, тащи сюда мою сумку.  
— Спасибо, Дин. Я хотел там...  
— Угум.  
— И подумал, ты...  
— Кофе.  
— Что?  
— Слишком рано, я не могу разобрать твой заумный лепет без кофеина.  
— Я только...  
— Сначала кофе, потом рассуждения.  
— Но...  
— Ко-фе. Сэм — кофе.  
— Это…  
— Немедленно.  
— Может, я только объясню про...  
— Нет. Сэм. Сначала кофе, а потом я напрягу мозги.  
— Тебе не надо напрягать мозги, просто...  
— Каждый раз, как ты открываешь свой рот, Сэм, мне приходится напрягать мозги. Кофе.  
— Но...  
— Я тебя не слышу. Ни одного твоего слова не слышу и не услышу, за исключением: "Вот, Дин, твой кофе". Ни единого твоего слова сейчас не слышу. Прям как... как там её? Ну, училка Чарли Брауна.*  
— Да ладно, Дин, я всего-то хотел...  
— Бу-бу-бу-бу-бу. Понял? Училка Чарли Брауна. Это можно исправить только кофе.  
— Знаешь, ты как дитятко шестилетнее.  
— Бу-бу-бу.  
— Да ладно! Как скажешь! Принесу я тебе твой кофе!  
— Прекрасно. Мы купим его по пути.  
— Ты же _прямо сейчас_ хотел, как я понял? Тут есть автомат...  
— Дружок. Кофе из автомата? Который льется через ту же трубку, что и куриный супчик?  
— Ладно, хорошо, ты прав.  
— Я уж молчу о том, что там вообще не кофе.  
— Ты прав.  
— И ты возьмёшь мне _настоящий_ кофе. А не ту долбаную ванильно-фундучную хрень опять.  
— Да это было _один раз_! Только раз, Дин! И уже несколько недель прошло!  
— Это была душевная травма на всю мою жизнь — получить с утра такое. Я собирался глотнуть кофе, а получил полный рот горячего туалетного дезодоранта.  
— Хорошо! Только настоящий кофе.  
— Да. Настоящий кофе. Я его выпью, и, пока мы будем добираться до жилища твоего приятеля, он поступит наконец в мою кровеносную систему.  
— Договорились, Дин.  
— И _тогда_ — вот _только_ тогда — я наконец выслушаю, какого хрена тебе вперлось вытряхнуть меня из кровати в пять утра, чтобы потащиться осматривать место, которое мы уже видели.

**Author's Note:**

> * - американский мем, характеризующий невнятную усыпляющую речь, изображаемую в мультике звуком фагота. Посмотреть/послушать можно тут https://youtu.be/ss2hULhXf04


End file.
